Bubble toys are a staple of childhood experiences. Bubble toys include the traditional bubble jar and wand that requires a user to blow into the wand. Bubble toys also include automatic dispensers that are either mounted onto a surface or controlled by a trigger.
It is an objective of the present invention to enhance current bubble toys. The present invention allows bubbles to be emitted while being maneuvered by a user. The present invention serves as a new delivery system of bubbles. The present invention allows a user to play with and perform a variety of moves while emitting bubbles. The exterior of the present invention is enhanced as the solution is contained within an elongated housing. The ergonomic structure of the present invention is defined as the elongated housing comprises a handle portion and at least one dispensing end, moreover, a first dispensing end and a second dispensing end.